Lo Que Las Novias Podemos Lograr
by marinav92
Summary: Calculus homework? Is hell to try and solve those evil problems. Butch asks for help to his girlfriend, but the help he receives is NOT the one he asked for. -ButchxKaoru-


Okay, so I decided to do this little one-shot. First of all, I won't be able to post anything for a week or so since I'm going to "the-place-mentioned-in-eclipse-hurray-now-we-are-burned-thanks-to-that-movie". So…want to know the paradise where I will stay for a week so you can see if you can reach me?

Great!

See Eclipse to know xD

Okay, returning…I'm hyper and full with inspiration, so I hope you like this little story.

Please bear with any randomness I can add in my author notes xD.

/-/

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. Period.

**Warnings:** Perverted! Bitchy-Kaoru (Is that a Lautner's photo in my friend's MSN?), Short, Bad words, Alternate Universe. They all have 18 years.

**Inspiration**: "Electropop" by Jupiter Rising. This time my main inspiration were fanfics: "Coat Check" by Darkalbino , "Hiss" and "Hiss and Kiss" by Darkalbino and Jelp (SasuNaru) and dejiko001's video "PPGZ & RRBZ –Electropop-".

* * *

"**Lo Que las Novias Podemos Lograr"**

**/-/-/-/-/**

**(Normal POV)**

This is not what he thought college would be like.

Butch Mojo was mad, utterly and entirely angered. Everyone always told him how cool was College, full with parties, alcohol, getting laid with girls…some told about getting laid with men, but well those were rare. Anyways, back to the point. Butch is actually getting second thoughts with his decision of entering to this phase.

The only thing he had time was for studying, really. His brothers made him study, STUDY! Like what the hell? Who does that anyways!

So he was bored on his bed, all virgin and with a Calculus book on his thighs. Did someone mention he was trying to kill himself with his own pillow? Well, yes he was.

The door of his dorm suddenly opens, and he leaves his pillow alone to turn to the intruder. It happened to be his girlfriend, Kaoru Matsubara. She was dressed in a pair of tight black pants, a red shirt without sleeves and her black fingerless gloves.

He blinks.

She blinks.

He blinks once again.

She snorts.

"Aren't you coming to play soccer?"

He blinks a couple of times at the sudden sweet voice of his girlfriend, only to glare at the diabolical calculus book opened "innocently" on his thighs. Stupid evil subject made to make every single student suffer. Why couldn't he decide to study for chef instead of studying to become an Engineer?

"Nah…I have to do this homework, Brick and Boomer are expecting me to finish it in two hours"

She smiles sarcastically at him, already knowing the situation he had with his brothers, "I already finished it"

His pleased eyes turn towards her own, "Pass me the answers, my hot babe", he exclaims with a honey voice enough to make any girl melt…except his tomboy.

She rolls her eyes, "Of course not, you need to learn it!"

His glare returns with full power, but this time towards his "cute" woman, "I'm pretty sure someone passed the answers to you"

She chuckles and walks towards his bed and stands in front of him with hands on her hips, he only blinks and grabs the Calculus (also called Stupidenator) book and starts hitting his face with it.

Suddenly, she takes his book, earning a glare.

The green eyed girl smirks mocking at him, "Seems you need some…_inspiration_ to work with"

"Inspiration? I need a fucking miracle" the male snaps at no one in particularly. The raven-haired boy then looks curiously at her sexy girlfriend over his bed, crawling towards his still figure. Wait, what?

The pale boy blushes at finding his girlfriend hovering over his figure, her soft lips a breath away from his own.

"W-what are you doing?"

She leaves a light kiss on his lips and lets one of her hands travel over his clothed chest, "I'm giving you some inspiration"

He moans a bit at the feeling of _something _stroking softly his clothed member. Suddenly her voice rings on his right ear, making him shiver pleasantly.

"You want more?"

He nods, his sexual frustration getting the best of him.

Another chuckle leaves her lips, making him groan in frustration, "Then…_finish your homework_"

With that she disappears from his reach, leaving him hot and in need at his bed. He looks in shock how she blows him a kiss and leaves his room, moving her hips seductively with every step she takes.

The boy stays like that for some time after his girl's departure. Three minutes pass and nothing.

"Fuck…that girl sure can make miracles"

With that he starts his work, his arousal only making him go even faster.

/-/-/

**(30 minutes later)**

"Butch, what is this?" Brick asks in astonishment at the sheet of paper on his hand, looking at his younger brother take his coat and open the door with speed.

"Shut up and cry! I have a girlfriend to sex up!"

Boomer blushes at his crude explanation, while Brick looks with awe at the miracle that girl made in their irresponsible brother.

"That Kaoru sure can make miracles"

* * *

That's about it ;D

So…You must have seen the title by now. I wrote it in Spanish because, it will be my new signature xD

From now on, all my stories will have a Spanish title. This time, it means: "What Us Girlfriends Can Do". Hey, its true! We girls can have boys eating at our freaking hands if we want too (something I'm actually discovering now) xD

Anyways…Hope you like it!


End file.
